


Kinks

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Talking about Kinks, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean and you talk about your kinks and your no-go's. Turns out Dean is adorably awkward.





	Kinks

You took a deep breath, looking at Dean. He sat there, a little flustered but otherwise fine. He had approached you about your sex life. He wanted to know your kinks, so the two of you could experiment in the bedroom a bit more. You, of course, had to think about it first. And now, you were sitting in your shared room, both trying to muster up the courage to speak. You opened your mouth, but closed it again. "So... uh, is there anything you don't like in bed?" You almost laughed at Deans hesitant voice, but didn't out of politeness. 

"I... Pain, I guess. I don't have high tolerance for that shit. Also, words like slut or whore. Complete turn-off.", you stated. He nodded along, not seeming disappointed. That had been of your fears, him being disappointed in you. "I can respect that.", he said. "But you have nothing against being restricted, or blindfolded?" You shook you head. "No, not really. Why do you ask?" Dean cleared his throat. "Being a hunter and all, I thought you'd have bad memories about something like that..." Your heart warmed with his words. He was so considerate. "We'll just use a safeword for things like that, okay" He smiled and nodded as well. 

"I...", Dean started, looking a little ashamed. "I have some sort of... praise kink, I guess?" That didn't surprise you all that much. He was trying to hide it under a tough façade, but you knew the treatment he received from his father had affected him. "Are you more dominant or submissive?", you asked, suddenly feeling bold. He looked surprised, before an amused expression found its way onto his face. "Well, I think I'm more of a switch. You?" A laugh escaped you. "Yeah, me too." 

"So you... wanna get it on?", Dean asked suggested, winking awkwardly at you. You giggled, moving to straddle his lap. You pressed your lips against his as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
